Hermione's Secret Identity
by galafael
Summary: Hermione finds out who her REAL parents are...Draco Malfoy, eat your heart out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yay! A new fic!   
  
  
Hermione Granger is your average know-it-all. Good grades, teachers pet, all that good junk. She is also a fairly weird know-it-all. She is a know-it-all witch. She's a 4th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sadly, unlike most of the students, neither of her parents are magical.  
She is a Muggleborn, or as that slimy, lowdown, evil jerk, Draco, likes to call her, a Mudblood. What Hermione doesn't know is that her parents ARE magical, and they are NOT the people she thinks they are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger plopped into her seat at the Gryffindor table and looked around. Breakfast looked delicious. She glanced at her friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who were already devouring food faster than a speeding train. She shook her head and started selecting her food.  
After her plate was loaded with sausage, eggs and toast, she settled down and picked up the trail of conversation. It was Quidditch, as always. She decided to stay quiet. She wasn't exactly partial to the sport, but Harry and Ron were. Harry was the Gryffindor seeker.  
Hermione ate in silence, leaving the table when her plate was cleared. Harry and Ron paid no attention to her. They were immersed in the conversation. She wandered into one of the many bathrooms and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her pretty colored light brown hair was like neither of her parents. Her mother had thin, silky almost white-blond hair, and her father had very dusky blond hair. She had uncharacteristic poof-y brown hair.  
She shook her head and left the bathroom. Not wanting to go back to the Great Hall, she headed toward the common room. Upon arriving in the common room, she settled down into one of the old, scarlet over-stuffed chairs and began to read her book, "A History of Magic: Unabridged Version."  
She came upon the part about Voldemort's downfall, and smiled a little. This was part of Harry's expansive fame. Several paragraphs later, Hermione came upon something interesting.  
  
"Unbeknowst to most people, the Potters had another child, a young girl by the name of Jasmine Maria. She disappeared after the attacks, believed to have been either kidnapped or killed. She was the un-identical twin of Harry Potter, therefore officials were never able to find her."  
  
Hermione was sure Harry didn't know about this. She debated on whether or not to tell him. She decided to ask him about it. She walked up to him in the common room, where he sat, finishing that nasty essay on Truth Serums for Potions class. She had already it, of course.  
"Harry, would you like to ever have had a brother or sister? I mean, if your parents were still alive, you know." Hermione watched as Harry looked at her, his face suddenly full of pain.  
"I was told I had a sister. She was my twin. She disappeared after Voldemort's downfall, and was never found. She obviously doesn't have the characteristic black mop, or else she'd be found quickly." He grinned through the mask of pain, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes and shifting them back to his paper. Hermione sensed he wanted to be alone, and stood up to go. What she saw next startled her.   
Tears were falling, one by one, onto Harry's paper, smudging the first paragraph on Veritaserum. Hermione's heart broke. She'd never seen Harry cry. She wished she could be the sister he longed for. She turned and left. Up in her dorm, she laid on her bed, looking through a family photo album, noting the dissimilarity between her and her parents. Then, she noticed that her parents had no pictures of her until she was about 1 or 2 months old. Every family takes pictures of their new babies, right?  
Hermione shut the photo album and pulled out a quill and some parchment. She began the letter:  
  
~Dear Mum and Dad:  
Everything is going wonderfully here at Hogwarts. I miss you, and can't wait till summer break so I can see you again. I am staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter break. Harry needs my moral support. He just found out he had a sister. She was his un-identical twin. He's pretty broken up. Before I say goodbye, I have a question. Why don't you have any pictures of me until I'm a bloody month old? Don't families take pictures of their newborns?   
  
I love you so much!  
Hermione~  
  
That would do it. She wandered out of the dorm room and up to the boy's dorm to borrow Hedwig. When she got there, Harry was tying a note to Sirius to Hedwig's leg, but he let her tie her note on also.  
"Hedwig will get them both to where they belong. I wrote to ask Sirius about my sister. I need to know more. She could be at Hogwarts...she could be anyone at Hogwarts. Provided she's still alive, that is." He turned away, and Hermione was again shocked to see him crying. She took the hint and left, running smack into Ron, who was wandering into the room at the same time she was leaving.  
"Ow!" They both shouted.  
"Hermione?"  
"Ron?" They both started laughing and rubbing their heads.  
"I was just looking for Harry."  
"I think Harry needs to be alone, Ron." She shook her head at the confusion on Ron's face. "Let's go into the common room...I'll explain it there." Ron nodded and they walked down the stairs.  
After they settled onto a big fluffy couch, Hermione began to explain.  
"Ron, let's make this short. Harry has a sister." She thought Ron's eyes would fall out of his head.  
"A SISTER? Well, he could of told me!" Ron looked indignant.  
"He didn't even know!" Hermione had to strain not to shout. "Her name was Jasmine Maria, and they were fraternal twins. She was kidnapped after You-Know-Who's downfall, and because they aren't identical, she was never found."  
Ron sat still for a moment, thinking this all over. "Well, that sucks."  
Hermione and Ron sat quietly for a moment, then heard a noise. THey looked over, and Harry was heading down the stairs, wiping a tear-streaked face. He clutched a note tightly in his hand. Hermione presumed it was from Sirius. Harry headed over and sat next to Hermione.  
"Wanna read it?" He noticed she was looking at the note. She nodded and took it. It read:  
  
~Harry,  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Of course I knew about your sister, Jasmine. She was an exquisite baby girl. She had light brown hair, and your mother's face. You two were her most important things in life. It would kill Lily to know her beautiful daughter was gone. Again, I'm sorry. I wish Jasmine could be found. She probably looks just like your mother. You looked like James as a child, and Jasmine looked like Lily as a baby. If she is ever found, we will rejoice, but right now, all we can do is hope.  
  
Have fun with Ron and Hermione!  
Sirius~  
  
When she looked up, Harry was pinioning her with his gaze. She noticed he held a snapshot in his hand. She looked at it, and he handed it over. She gasped. It was a snapshot of her.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, is it any good? Wait until the next part! It gets better!  
  
Love ya'll lots!  
*~*~*Rosa*~*~* 


	2. The End of it All

A/N: Yay! A new part to a new fic!  
  
  
Hermione stared at the back of the photo, being unable to comprehend the words written on the back.  
  
~Lily Anne Potter: Age 14~  
  
The girl in the photo was wearing a pair of shorts, a tank top, and had her arm around an older boy, whom Hermione presumed to be James Potter. Her fluffy hair looked exactly like Hermione's. It was even the same shade of brown. The girl was beaming at the boy, and Hermione shivered.  
Harry noticed her shiver and reached for the photo.  
"Sirius sent that with his note. By the way, Hedwig brought this." He tossed a note addressed to her onto her lap, and he and Ron crowded around her as she opened it.  
  
~Hermione:  
  
Your mother and I were reading your letter and trying to figure out the best way to say this. You're not ours. We found you, wrapped in blankets, laying on the road near our house. We can't tell you whose you are. We don't know. We took you in and raised you as our own. We're sorry we didn't tell you.  
  
  
Mom and Dad~  
  
  
Hermione immediately broke into tears. Harry put his arms around her and she felt his chest heave. He was crying too. Ron stood by awkwardly as sister and brother reunited after 14 years. Hermione sat up, gently working herself out of Harry's grasp. They stared at each other, tears still streaming down their faces.  
"We need to go talk to Dumbledore." They stood up, and Ron wandered over to his brothers to tell them the big news. Hermione smiled at Harry as they left the common room. She had a brother. She had always been an only child. A sibling was a new concept to her.  
They reached Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.   
"Come in!" Harry opened the door, and Hermione walked in, followed by Harry. They sat in the chairs in front of his desk, and Dumbledore looked at them.   
"I know why you have come to see me. You have discovered that you are brother and sister." At the horrified looks on their faces, he added, "I've known since you both arrived at Hogwarts. Actually, I knew before that also."  
Words threatened to burst from both of them. Instead, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
"Simple, Hermione! I did not want your lives to be changed. I knew you would eventually find out, but I was hoping you would be out of Hogwarts then. We were planning on telling you before you graduated."  
"Well, I would have liked to know that Hermione was my sister so I could...." Harry stopped, because he didn't know what he would have done if he knew. Hermione giggled. Dumbledore smiled at them and dismissed them from his office. They went back up to the tower.  
Ron was waiting for them when they scrambled through the portrait hole.  
"WELL?" They laughed at the expectant look on his face.  
"Sure enough, we are right. Hermione is my long lost sister." Harry left to write to Sirius.  
  
Several days later, Sirius (now being a free man, which is another story totally!) arrived at the castle, and went straight to the Gryffindor common room. He spoke the password, which Harry had given him, and strode in. He spotted Harry and Hermione doing a Potions essay and walked over. As he approached, Hermione looked up.  
"Jasmine!" He rushed forward and embraced her. She couldn't help it. She began to cry. When he let her go, he turned to Harry.  
"Now that I'm a free man, and have established a home, you and Hermione will live with me." Harry laughed and hugged Sirius.  
"It's great to see you again, Sirius." He smiled at the man, who seated himself in between the two, and gave him the news.  
"Dumbledore gave us permission to go to Hogsmeade today so we can get acquainted as brother, sister, and godfather." With that, he stood, and Hermione and Sirius followed him out of the portrait hole.  
  
Arriving in Hogsmeade, they stopped in for some butterbeer, then went to Honeydukes. They spent the majority of the day exploring the town, and as they walked down the main street to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione realized that this was the happiest she'd ever been.  
  
  
A/N: Ah! Crappy ending! Anyway, short chappie, bad ending...they go hand in hand. R/R, and don't flame me. Snape and I will do bad things to you if you do. 


End file.
